A Father's Wish
by Rouge.Harlequin
Summary: AU. OOC. Roxas came to live with his father who had finally won him in a custody battle against his estranged and abusive mother. However Roxas came back a little more broken and tattered deep inside, his father cares a lot.. And he's willingly to do anything to save what is still left inside. AkuRoku. Yaoi.


**Author Notes:**

I decided to rewrite this one in a different light. :)

The prologue is a bit lighter than the rest of the story and will be written in Roxas's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing.**

* * *

_Prologue._

_.._

I thought it would make more sense if I took the picture with this Kodiak camera, you smiled gently while the wind blew against your hair and I smiled back just to see you smile a lot more wider. I took upon the opportunity to continue taking pictures of you while you played around in the hot sand. But that wasn't the only memory I had of you, in the study inside the beach house I wrote with a pencil on lined paper about how much I loved when you came here to visit me.

Your father whom divorced your mother almost two years ago, and you are only five years old. I felt the heavy burden of when you had to leave; back to the wretched women who loves to hurt you and blame you for her own misfortune, the misfortune that was always on her own shoulders. I always had to picture what she would do to you, when you came back each summer with those bright blue eyes and dynamic golden blonde hair.

Every year was different. You kept changing and it worried me and I'm just a father that's worried. Every year your smile dimmed, faltered and I had to see you look off into the sea and sit on the sand, I believe you cry inside deeply with no faith in time or life.

How do I gain this back? I win you back.. And I change your life by just simply pushing you more into someone who'll change that smile, change that dimmed light into a brightened flame.

**. . .**

It's been four years since I thought of those thoughts.

Four years I fought for you, and four years I wrote my book that showed I was dedicated and proper to take care of you. Social services would visit plenty of times to see my place that used to be stacked with papers and used books. Now everything is where you can see it and not feel disgusted by it. I went to court many times to see you and your mother, each time you would be hiding something and I would frown from that revelation.

My son hiding a bruise or a hidden dark secret that was never suppose to be told by anyone.

One night I went to a bar just to see an old friend whom worked there, Tifa Lockhart. A childhood friend who blossomed into a full-fledged women with an outstanding head-strong personality.

We began dating and I thought maybe everything was going to fall into place, and it did. I won you my sixteen year old son who will be turning seventeen pretty soon. I waited outside on the terrace with a coffee mug of hot tea even though it was a hot day, I didn't mind so much.

When the car rolled up and the women I despised got out of the car, I noticed you didn't bother getting out and watched with little interest as the women stomped her black wobbled heels towards me. Her make-up smearing from the heat and her hair coming loose as well.

"Take the fucking kid you bastard!" She screamed, pointing at my son whom had finally got out of the car with his suitcase. "Good riddance too. I can't even control him!" She turned on her heel and stomped back towards her car, hitting my son over the head in a hard aggressive manner.

He stopped and I saw the pint up anger rising on his face but instantly faltered. The women slammed her door shut and drove off into the distance, I knew I wasn't ever going to see her again.

He came closer to me and I saw the reflection of myself in his image, I smiled at the boy who gave a weak smile back.

"Hi dad.." He muttered, I could see him panting and of course sweating from the heat.

"How about a drink Roxas," I showed him the way inside.

I thought maybe this would be a start to something perfect. I was wrong.

Roxas was something completely different from the last time I saw him, he wasn't my little boy anymore, he was almost like a wild animal trapped in a small cage and slowly dying.

This is the reason why I need to save him. He just doesn't realize it yet.

**. . .**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Eh. Yeah.. Starting was a bit iffy. :\**

**The rest of the chapters will be of course Roxas's P.O.V.**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
